Another Stab to the Right
Another Stab to the Right '''is the ninth case in Waterbell and second case in Sandfloor Seaside. Plot After finding out that there was something going to happening in Clarkstorm Square, they head there immediately to secure the place. In there, there was chaos everywhere in there, after clearing everyone out, they found that the source of the chaos was a dead body, so they started their investigation. The victim's name was Hannah Lightford, the sister of Tobias Lightford, who was threatened to be killed in the Clockstorm Square. During the investigation, they found three suspects: Tobias Lightford, he was with her at the time of her death. Aileen Murphy, she was the last one to speak to the victim. David Fissore, he sent a letter to the victim. At the end of chapter 1, it is found out that someone impersonated the victim at some time and have done it again, for unknown reasons. It is said that the impostor is found at the The "Argent" Restaurant, so they go there for clues. It turns out that the impostor turns out to be the killer, as the murder weapon was found in the impostor's bag, meanwhile they found two more suspects: Athena Dimitriou, the victim has been researching about her. Simon Rivers, his hat was found as the same table the impostor went. At the end of Chapter 2, Tobias ran and he said he saw that something was going to explode in Clockstorm Square. Then, they ran to the square and found one of the suspects of the investigation injured, it was Simon Rivers, they ran to the hospital and after he recovered, they let him explain his actions, he said that someone messaged him to bring the victim something by someone, who said to bring it to the victim, the item in fact a Bilbo Sword, thus doubting more the suspect. After the two final evidence were finally collected, they now arrested Aileen Murphy for the murder of Hannah Lightford. Aileen then was confused of why they were bringing handcuffs to her as the she still insist she was still innocent, after all the evidence Florence said to her, she confessed and explained that someone in her family blackmailed her to expose her secret relationship with David Fissore, hence the reason why she migrated from Ireland to America in order to meet with Hannah and kill her, Judge Ibrahim sentences Aileen to 10 years in prison and 5 years of Parole. Stats Victim * '''Hannah Lightford (found stabbed to the right two times) Murder Weapon * Bilbo Sword Killer * Aileen Murphy Crime Scenes Suspects Tobias Lightford Victim's Brother Aileen Murphy Irish Immigrant David Fissore Prime Minister of Monaco Athena Dimitriou Greek Food Critic Simon Rivers Chef Quasi Suspect(s) Cathleen Murphy Aileen's Mother Lucas Robinson Historian Killer's Profile * The killer knows self-defense. * The killer has watched Another Anger in the Morning. * The killer hails from Europe. * The killer is female. * The killer wears blue clothes. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Clockstorm Square (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Journal, Sticky Note; New Suspect: Tobias Lightford) * Autopsy Victim's Body (Hours: 15:00:00; The killer knows basic self-defense) * Examine Victim's Journal (New Suspect: Aileen Murphy) * Ask Aileen about their meeting with the victim * Examine Sticky Note (Unlocked Crime Scene: The Rockway Room) * Investigate The Rockway Room (Clues: Wallet, Victim's Phone) * Examine Wallet (New Suspect: David Fissore) * Ask David about their meeting with the victim * Examine Victim's Phone (Sent for analysis) * Analyze Victim's Phone (Hours: 7:00:00; The killer has watched Another Anger in the Morning) * Inform Tobias about his sister's death * Go to Chapter 2 (2 Stars) Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Great Nuclear War (2/6) Trivia * Argent is an french word that is translated into "silver" in English. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:All Sandfloor Seaside Cases Category:Cases in Waterbell